


琉璃鸟

by Zurazura0814



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurazura0814/pseuds/Zurazura0814
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 3





	琉璃鸟

次日休息，屋里留宿的客人并不多，忠义今天不在堂上忙活，风吕番告了假，番头便找了他和另一个年轻力壮的若者接替。烧水不是个轻松活计，好在年轻人手脚利索，灶膛烧的也旺，眼见着游女们三两成群的进来，忠义便得了空坐下拿着蒲扇扇风，身边的男孩抹了把汗，反倒是站起身勾着脑袋往外打量。

外间便是游女们洗澡的澡堂，他们虽说在这种地方工作却是看得见摸不着，男孩又正是年轻火旺的年纪，虽说番头叮咛嘱咐过，但男孩总还是克制不住这样的诱惑。

蒸腾的雾气像是罩着层织得细密的薄纱，藕荷色的身子影影绰绰的在眼前，不真切却也真切。男孩喉间“赫赫”的粗喘，像是条饿极的狗，“你小子可真老实，番头不在谁知道咱们看没看过。”忠义被拽起来，然而忠义其实并不和他一般没有见识过，他眼神游离在游女们的裸足间，兴致缺缺。旁边的男孩也不避讳，肆意评论着她们的身材，甚至把自己的下流幻想一并说了出来，此时仿佛不是个干杂活的若者倒和恩客老爷们一般。忠义轻哼出声，不管他是哪个都让他鄙夷。

安子进来的晚，澡堂里人少了很多，水汽也散了不少，男孩也看过了瘾，美滋滋得就着热气倚着墙角砸吧着嘴。忠义托着下巴目不转睛的看着，他俩自小一起长大，还并不知男女有别的时候也曾一起挤在一个木桶里玩得热水都变冷，他清楚她身上的每颗痣，却不知她胸颈上的红痕是什么时候烙上又是什么时候消下。水顺着她的脖子向下，他好奇，女人腿间那处到底是什么滋味，自己本与旁边的男孩无异，却又不敢想象除安子之外的旁人，他不禁打了个寒颤，胸口揉着一团受潮霉变的棉花似的。

晚些时候他俩也趁着水热擦洗了一番，收拾收拾放了工，结束了一天的劳作却也没有觉得多疲乏，也有心看两眼廊下哀叫打滚的白猫，夜风凉的刺骨，外头依旧热闹，忠义笑了笑，看四下无人，照着猫咪肥硕的肚子不轻不重的踢了一脚，在那玩意凄厉的叫声里跑得飞快。

次日休息，安子听见动静便跑去了昴子房里。

昴子比他俩来得早，原本条件不错脸蛋生得漂亮若是乖顺点定能比现在好得多，说不定一晚还能赚得金二朱，不用像现在这样连二分金都没见过，可她偏偏不识时务，就连熟客也从不讨好，不过也拖了这无赖脾气的福，还真有男人就爱她这副性子，说什么桀骜不驯，低头颔首的把钱送到手上的，不过到了昴子口中这些男人边都成了一个“贱骨头”。她和安子俩平日里交情不错，再加上忠义多多少少的帮忙，昴子自然对安子更加亲切，生活上也多有照应。

昨晚昴子被送回来的时候就听见遣婆叫了几个人要将她捆了去，大概是得罪了什么了不起的人物，昴子先是挨了杖罚又被绑在后院里吹了一晚上的风。早起被送回屋的时候已经烧的像团火炭了。几个相熟的托人叫了医生，安子正慌手慌脚的用自备的药膏给她涂抹淤伤。

安子心疼得直掉泪，“什么样的人你也不是不知道，好端端的偏要去受这般委屈……”昴子也不睁眼，只管躺在那，八成是烧的糊涂了，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的在念着什么，却也没人能听懂。忠义引了医生进来，大概查看了一下，说是没什么大碍，开了退烧的药又看了看治瘀伤的药膏，习以为常的拍拍安子的肩膀安慰道，惩罚是必须的，可游女的身子是赚钱的，那些人手头也都知道轻重。说罢也没多做停留。忠义又送他出门，医生招招手叫他靠近些来，低声问他，“刚刚那个哭哭啼啼的姑娘叫什么，可真是生得俊俏，哭着都那么好看，我下次一定过来找她玩玩。”

忠义握着手里的钱，使劲攥了攥，却终究用极小的声量回答了他：“回您的话，安子……她叫安子……”说出的瞬间他便后悔了，为什么不用别个的名字糊弄过去。可是他确实怕，怕自己的不老实会被拆穿，他和昴子不一样，卖身的佣人若是受罚可不见的会伤成什么样……  
医生拿了钱笑眯眯的分了点零头给他大笑着，“我一定来。”

内心翻搅着跑回后院，那猫趴在地上，怏怏地摆着尾巴，见人来也不躲开，似乎没了往日的活力。忠义粗喘着瞪那只猫，而后高高的抬起了脚，朝那猫踩去。脚重重的落在了地上，胖猫也一骨碌爬起来低吼着匆匆溜走。骨头撞击地面的疼痛顺着脚跟爬上来，腮边牵动咬合动作的青筋凸起。他果然还是害怕，就连一只猫都要忌惮。


End file.
